I'd come for you
by Danni1989
Summary: Song fic... Damon has to convince Elena that he would do anything for her.  Nicklebacks "I'd come for you."  Elena is sick of him always trying to protect her he wants her to know that he'd do anything for her.


This is a song fic for "I"d come for you" by Nickleback and it was a request for a special reader who doesnt have an account on here who asked me to do this. I hope I did it justice. it was the hardest song fic I've ever written and I'm still not satisfied with it. Hope the rest of you dont hate it. I dont think I grasped the song as well as I hoped I would. I listened to it one repeat the entire time I read it. hopefully you all like it better than I do. Let me know what you think.

I dont own the song or the characters.

* * *

><p><em>Just one more moment, that's all that's needed.<em>

_Like wounded soldiers, in need of healing._

_Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding._

_Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it. _

All he needed was one second. He needed to speak to her, he needed to convince her. It usually wasn't like this, he was never the one that needed forgiveness. He never used to care. But he needed it. Like the air he used to need to live. Now he needed her forgiveness to survive. He hoped she could get over it. He was standing here desperate for her understanding, for her forgiveness. She probably wouldn't see it the way he did, but the things he said. He had often spoken without thinking about the repercussions before, but this time he really didn't think. All he wanted her to know was that he didn't mean it. He never meant any of it.

_I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground._

_But it doesn't matter, cause I made it up forgive me now._

_Everyday I spend away, my souls inside out._

_Gotta be some way I can make it up to you now, somehow._

He had told her that he'd risk everything to save her life. He's said that he'd risk himself, he'd risk how he felt about her, in order to keep her safe. He meant that. But when she said that she didn't want him to fight to protect her, to fight to save her life. He told her she didn't have a say in this. That he would put everything on the line for her. She slapped him and turned away, unwilling to let him see her tears. She couldn't admit that the idea of him putting himself on the line to save her scared her to death. After their fight he decided that he should think it over. There had to be a better solution, one that let him have her and her have him, forever. One where they lived happily and healthily. He hoped now that he had put a stop to his suicide mission she would forgive him. The longer she avoided him the more painful it got. She didn't want to see him, she didn't want to talk to him. And it was tearing him apart from the inside out. He spent days and nights alone in his bed thinking about what he could do to make her forgive him. She wanted him to let her die, he couldn't do that. He thought and thought about what he could do to make her believe that he was sorry.

_By now you know that I'd come for you._

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you._

_But if you told me too._

_And I'd fight for you._

_I'd lie, its true._

_Give my life for you._

_You know I'd always come for you._

It was then that he got his epiphany. She wanted him there for her but she didn't want him constantly risking his life to save hers. He would always be there for her, but he wouldn't actively push himself into her business unless she desperately needed him. And she would have to ask for him. She was the only one he'd ever do this for. The only one who deserved his attention like this. It was her and it always would be. He'd fight for her. Fight to the death. He'd lie to her. He'd done that before. He's lied to Stefan, he's lied to Alaric, he's lied to Jeremy. He's lied to her friends, he's lied to everyone for her. He would even give his life for her if it came down to that, even through she would never want him to. But if she wanted his help like this, he would sit back and let her ask for it. He would try to take a step back from her and let her deal with it herself as much as she could. She wasn't in any immediate danger and she wanted some independence. She would know that he would always be there for her.

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing._

_My mind was closing, now I'm believing._

_I finally now just what it means to let someone in._

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will._

_So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone._

_I'd search forever just to bring you home._

_Here and now this I vow._

He drove over to her house and knocked on the door. She opened it and frowned. When he seen her face he knew it was time to stop pretending. He loved her, that was why he acted the way he did.

"What do you want Damon?" she asked. He was now seeing everything that stood in front of him for so long. He was seeing the feelings that he had somehow blocked from his mind. He was believing that maybe he could change for her.

"I'm sorry." he said feeling proud that the words came out of his mouth. She immediately softened towards him and stepped aside so he could pass into the house. He could see the trust in her eyes and he could feel himself open up to her.

"I just couldn't bare to see you get hurt. I never could. I never understood why until now. I wouldn't ever be able to live with myself if something happened to you while I was the one looking after you." he explained. He had opened himself up to her and he hoped and prayed that it wouldn't blow up in his face. He showed the vulnerable side of him that no one had ever seen. The side that he showed to no one but her.

"I would do anything for you Elena." he whispered taking her hand in his.

_By now you know I'd always come for you._

_No one but you , yes I'd come for you._

_But only if you told me to._

_And I'd fight for you._

_I'd lie, its true._

_Give my life for you._

_You know I'd always come for you._

_You know I'd always come for you._

"I'll back off. I'll let you live your life. And I wont interfere. But I'll still be here. You'll get to make all the decisions and if you ever need help, I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere." he said.

"Thank you Damon." she said.

"Just remember that I will always be there for you. I'd come if you need help. I'd never leave you stranded I'll let you live your life, but if you need me. I fully expect that you'll call for me." he said.

"Of course. You're the only one I'd call for?" she said.

"And you're the only one I'd come for." he said before kissing her hand.

_No matter what gets in my way._

_As long as there's still life in me._

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you._

He left her house and saw her watching from the window. She seemed to be warring with something and he debated on going back inside. In didn't matter if it was Klaus, or if it was Stefan, or an entire army of hybrids that could kill him with one bite, he would always make sure she was safe. As long as he lived she would remain his only priority.

_Yes I'd come for you no one but you._

_Yes I'd come for you._

_But only if you told me to._

_And I'd fight for you._

_I'd lie, its true._

_Give my life for you._

_You know I'd always come for you._

This love was impossible. He had never had the feeling that he would give so much more to keep someone else alive than he would to keep himself. Her life meant more to him that his did and that was saying something. As a vampire he was essentially a selfish creature and the fact that someone elses well being came above his surprised him. He just wished that someday she would realize that he wasn't doing this because he wanted her to live so she could have a happy ending with Stefan. He wanted so much more. He wanted her. He wanted her to love him. He wanted to have the opportunity to love her. But he needed to keep her safe in order to have that chance. She needed to let him help her. He thought she might, the looked like she wanted to let him help her. But he wasn't sure. He was never sure when it came to her.

_No matter what gets in my way._

_As long as there's still life in me._

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you._

_I'd crawl across this world for you._

_Do anything you want me to._

_No matter what, remember you know I'd always come for you._

_You know I'll always come for you._

Just as he was about to drive away she came outside and tapped his window. He got out and stood in front of him.

"I'll let you protect me as long as you'll let me protect you. There's no world if you're not in it. There's no world left for me." she said. He was in shock. She wanted to keep him alive just like he wanted to keep her alive. It didn't make sense. What happened to "It will always be Stefan?"

"Why?" he asked unsure of what else to say.

"Because Damon Salvatore your life means something to me. Because I love you." she said. His mouth fell open in shock.

"I'd crawl across this world for you Damon and I'd do anything for you. Why do you think I got so mad when you told me that you'd die for me. I cant live in a world where you do not exist." she said. He couldn't move, and he couldn't think. It had taken eons but Damon Salvatore had finally gotten the girl. He knew that they'd always be there for each other and he would always come for her.


End file.
